memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
1988 productions
Production ]] * 11 janvier - Première diffusion de en syndication * 18 janvier - Première diffusion de en syndication * 25 janvier - Première diffusion de en syndication * 1 février - Première diffusion de en syndication ---- * 3 février - Sortie du film en France ---- * 8 février - Première diffusion de en syndication * 15 février - Première diffusion de en syndication * 22 février - Première diffusion de en syndication * 14 mars - Première diffusion de en syndication * 21 mars - Première diffusion de en syndication * 11 avril - Première diffusion de en syndication * 18 avril - Première diffusion de en syndication * 25 avril - Première diffusion de en syndication * 2 mai - Première diffusion de en syndication * 9 mai - Première diffusion de en syndication * 16 mai - Première diffusion de en syndication (fin de la saison 1 de TNG) ---- * 8 octobre - Première diffusion de ---- * Eté - La production de la saison 2 de TNG démarre, mais est sensiblement reportée du fait d'une grève de la Writer's Guild. Diana Muldaur rejoint le casting en remplacement de Gates McFadden. * 21 novembre - Première diffusion de en syndication * 28 novembre - Première diffusion de en syndication * 5 décembre - Première diffusion de en syndication * 12 décembre - Première diffusion de en syndication ---- * Paramount lance la traduction TNG pour les VHS. (seuls quelques épisodes de la saison 1 le sont) Naissances / Décès thumb| *'21 janvier' - Mort de Abraham Sofaer * 5 février - Mort de Bennie E. Dobbins * 19 février - Mort de Larry Forrester * 20 février - Naissance de Rihanna *'21 février' - Mort de Blaisdell Makee *'12 mars' - Mort de Karen Steele * 15 mars - Mort de Rik Vollaerts * 18 mars - Mort de Alan Gibbs * 23 avril - Naissance de Erica Mer *'4 mai' - Mort de Ed Bakey * 26 Juin - Naissances de Katie et Kellie Cockrell * 1 juillet - Mort de Tony Leader * 8 juillet - Naissance de Shazad Latif * 12 juillet - Francophone: Jessica Monceau * 14 juillet - Francophone: Léopoldine Serre *'15 juillet' - Naissance de Hana Hatae * 19 août - Naissance de Wyatt Gray *'11 octobre' - Mort de Morgan Farley * 9 novembre - Mort de Billy Curtis *'28 novembre' - Naissance de Scarlett Pomers * Date inconnue - Naissances de Josh Bell Marchandisage Romans TOS ;Simon and Schuster Audioworks * Septembre - "Enterprise, The First Adventure", livre audio de Vonda N. McIntyre ;Pocket Books * Janvier - "Final Frontier" #Giant de Diane Carey * Février - "The IDIC Epidemic" #38 de Jean Lorrah * Avril - "Time for Yesterday" #39 de A.C. Crispin * Juin - "Timetrap" #40 de David Dvorkin * Juin - "The Entropy Effect" (livre audio) de Vonda N. McIntyre * Août - "The Three-Minute Universe" #41 de Barbara Paul * Septembre - "Spock's World" #Giant de Diane Duane * Octobre - "Memory Prime" #42 de Garfield & Judith Reeves-Stevens * Décembre - "The Final Nexus" #43 de Gene DeWeese ;Titan Books * "The Vulcan Academy Murders" de Jean Lorrah TNG ;Pocket Books * Juillet - "Ghost Ship" #01 de Diane Carey * Septembre - "The Peacekeepers" #02 de Gene DeWeese * Novembre - "The Children of Hamlin" #03 de Carmen Carter Comics TOS ;DC Comics * Janvier - "Getaway" v1 #46 de Michael Carlin * Février - "Idol Threats" v1 #47 de Michael Carlin * Mars - "The Stars in Secret Influence" v1 #48 de Peter David * Avril - "Aspiring to be Angels" v1 #49 de Peter David * Mai - "Marriage of Inconvenience" v1 #50 de Peter David * Juin - "Haunted Honeymoon" v1 #51 de Peter David * Juillet - "Hell in a Handbasket" v1 #52 de Peter David * Août - "You're Dead Jim" v1 #53 de Peter David * Septembre - "Old Loyalties" v1 #54 de Peter David * Octobre - "Finnegan's Wake!" v1 #55 de Peter David * Novembre - "A Small Matter of Faith" v1 #56 de Martin Pasko * "Retrospect" (Star Trek Annual DC) de Peter David TNG ;DC Comics * Février - "... Where No One Has Gone Before!" v1 #01 de Michael Carlin * Mars - "Spirit in the Sky!" v1 #02 de Michael Carlin * Avril - "Q Factor" v1 #03 de Michael Carlin * Mai - "Q's Day" v1 #04 de Michael Carlin * Juin - "Q Affects!" v1 #05 de Michael Carlin * Juin - "Here Today" v1 #06 de Michael Carlin Autres publications {| class="browser" |- | class="prev" | 1987 productions | class="topic" | Star Trek Chronologie de production Naissances - Décès | class="next" | 1989 productions cs:1988 (produkce) en:1988 (production) it:Produzioni del 1988 nl:1988 producties pt:Produções de 1988 Category:Chronologie de production